The Bus Ride
by 2-Casey-6
Summary: A ten hour long busride next to someone you like... Some hints of femslash.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone!**

**Pairing: Amy/Ashley**

**AN/Summary: A bus ride… Ten hours in a bus thinking about the past week and the sleeping person next to you. From Lita/Amy Dumas' POV. By the way: let's pretend the characters are teenagers.**

**- - - - -**

It has been one hell of a week. Our school sent thirty of us on a one week vacation. Well… It wasn't really a vacation, since we had to wake up at 6.30 and we were sporting all day long. Of course we didn't know anything about the sporting part. Our school was nice enough to keep the details a secret. We left on Sunday morning and arrived Sunday evening. Now it's Friday morning or Thursday night. I don't know... It's late, that's what I do know. I also know that I have been developing feelings for the girl next to me.

I never really knew her before we went on this trip. Still don't, but there's something about her that makes me look at her. I noticed her looking at me as well Sunday night. We went out with the entire gang and just had fun. We drank, chatted and danced a lot. We never really talked to eachother, but I swear I could see her looking at me several times. I know she did, because when I turned my head to look at her she looked away. God, she's so cute when she tries to hide her glances towards me. She tensed a little after the first time I caught her, but we kept playing this game all night long. Eventually, we went back tot the hotel and into our separate rooms.

We found out it wasn't a very good idea to go out Sunday night, because we had te get up at 6.30. We got back into that damn bus and drove to a mountain. It appeared that we went skiing and snowboarding. I already knew how to board, so I was forced to learn how to ski. The good thing was that I was in the beginnersgroup with her. We learned how to walk sideways and how to break. She was getting the hang of this quickly, but stayed in my group anyways. How sweet. That night we didn't go out, but we chilled in her room. She shared her room with my close friends Lisa-Marie and her best friend Trish. Torrie, Stacy and myself went to chill in their room and we chatted the night away. Still we didn't say anything directly to eachother but the air betwee. us wasn't as tense anymore. This time we did go to bed on time.

Tuesday was the worst day. I fell about a thousand times during class and she moved on to the next group. After that I didn't see her anymore and I just followed class. In the bus on our way back to the hotel she sat next to me on the other side of the isle. I decided to look out the window, because I was afraid she might start asking questions if I keep looking at her. That night wasn't as fun as the previous ones. We went out to a café, just the six of us. We were having a good time, until the bartender started hitting on her. I got mad, because I saw her first. Luckily the man backed off when he found out we're just 16 and 17 years old. As soon as the man walked away we grabbed our stuff and left.

Wednesday was the second best day. I was singing _Paula DeAnda's – Footprints On My Heart_ to myself as we waited for Trish to get ready. And then it happened… I talked to her! She told me that she loved my voice. Of course me being me I HAD to say something stupid. I thanked her and told her that Paula DeAnda still had a better voice. She just looked at me strangely and looked away. I just wanted the hotelfloor to swallow me alive of dig a hole deep enough for me to disappear in. Wednesday night we packed our suitcases, so that we could chill a bit longer before we had to leave again. At ten o'clock Trish, Lisa and Ashley came to our room and we chilled. Ashley sat on my bed. MY bed! At twelve the others left and we went to sleep. Seriously, I never slept better in ANY bed! Just before I fell asleep I was thinking of a hot Ashley in her bra and panties…

Luckily, Thursday came soon. Granted this was the last day away on this great trip, but I got to see Ashley again. Today started out awful, because Ashley was off skiing with her own group, but in the afternoon I saw her again. We talked a little about the trip and what we thought of skiing. She also told me that she would love to learn how to snowboard. I told her that I could teach her and she said she'd love to. Just then Torrie had to come by and fall, dragging me down the run. Ashley laughed as she sped after us and helped us get up. _She is so beautiful when she laughes._ I can still see her laugh when I close my eyes. She looks just like an angel. The day didn't last much longer and before I knew it, I was back in that forsaken bus on our way back to Los Angeles, California.

When I got into the bus, Ashley say down next to me. Soon after the bus started driving and the first movie was playing, she fell asleep. She was so cute. Her head kept falling forward and then she lent back again. At our first stop, two hours later she woke up and repositioned herself. I kept glancing towards her every once in a while to see her angelic sleeping face. After the second and last movie ended all the lights went out. I was so happy. Now I could keep looking at her and nobody would know. It didn't take long for sleep to take me over.

Half an hour ago we made another stop and I woke up. I couldn't fall alseep anymore and I looked over to Ashley. She seemed cold, so I draped my coat over her. I fell back asleep. Then we hit a bump and here I am now. Now I really can't fall asleep anymore and I still can't keep my eyes off her. I decide to listen to some music.

We hit another bump and this one wakes her up. She looks around a little. She looks at me and closes her eyes again. Just then our beloved Maths teacher Vince McMahon decided to wake everybody up using the intercom. I have to admit though: Ashley does look sexy when she jumps up. We sit in the dark. Awake and awarer of eachothers presence, but we say nothing to eachother.

At last we arrive back at World Wide Education High School. Ashley thanks me for draping my coat over her and we get out of the bus. I am so glad to be back. Now Ashley will never know how I feel about her. On the other hand… I am so sad that all of this has ended. Now Ashley will never know how I feel about her.

**- - - - - **

**A/N: Well? Please review and let me know what you think. **


End file.
